Anak-Anak Mommy Ginny
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Liburan asiknya berkumpul dengan keluarga. Tapi.. Harry rupanya harus terima protes kecewa dari para Potter junior dan Ginny. Ia harus pergi menjalankan misi sampai tiga hari lamanya. Tinggallah Ginny, James, Al, dan Lily di rumah. Bagimana sibuknya Ginny mengurus James yang ribut, Al yang kritis, dan Lily yang manja? Kisah kedekatan Ginny dengan masing-masing buah hatinya :)
1. Super MOM!

_Hai, everyone!_ Anne datang lagi, nih. Cepat ya! Hehehe.. cerita baru ini adalah hasil request dari **Ninismsafitri**. Katanya minta cerita tentang Ginny dan anak-anaknya. Sesuai saran juga, aku buat kisah ini sequel dari fic aku dulu yang berjudul **Lavender's Blue**. Jadi.. agak nyambung dengan kisah yang waktu itu.

Buat Ninis, thanks ya sudah kasih requestnya. Semoga suka..

Akan ada beberapa chapter di judul ini. Setiap chapternya akan bercerita kedekatan Ginny dengan masing-masing anaknya. Jadi.. kita mulai dengan chapter pertama dulu, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Liburan-liburan.. bagi anak-anak Hogwarts dan sekolah Muggle ini waktu yang menyenangkan. Seperti liburan tahun ini, banyak hal membahagiakan didapatkan oleh keluarga Potter. James dan Al mendapat nilai-nilai memuaskan tahun ini, sedangkan Lily.. ia akhirnya lulus di sekolahnya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian, kakak-kakakku!" seru Lily di stasiun King's Cross saat menjemput James dan Al.

James sudah menghadiahi sang adik dengan usapan kasar di kepala Lily. Adik bungsunya itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak merasa dianiaya.

Para orang tua hanya bisa tertawa melihat keakraban para bocah itu. Mereka yang bahagia terlihat sekali pada Harry dan Ginny, "sebentar lagi rumah makin sepi!" bisik Ginny pelan di dekat Harry.

"Bagus, dong. Jadi kita serasa jadi pengantin baru lagi," kata Harry sudah menarik pinggang Ginny mendekat. Mereka saling berangkulan.

Ginny sontak menaikkan kedua alisnya, "hei, Mr. Potter. Aku harap kata-katamu itu tak mengarah pada sebuah permintaan,"

"Permintaan? Ow mungkin lebih tepatnya itu kewajiban, sayang," seringai Harry menggoda.

"Kewajiban? Oke, terserah kau saja, sayang," jawab Ginny akhirnya pasrah juga.

Harry tertawa girang dalam hati, senang rasanya telah sukses mengerjai istrinya, "hehe, kan kita bisa buat rumah rame. Mungkin rencana tambah lagi? Four?" rayu Harry dengan menunjukkan empat jari tangannya pada Ginny."

"Ap—"

"Mom, Dad, ayo pulang. Aku sudah kangen kamarku!" teriak James sebelum Ginny benar-benar ingin menumpahkan kegeramannya pada Harry.

"Tentu, James. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Harry menghindari serangan balik Ginny.

"Apa dia sadar atau sedang kena mantra Imperius, sih? Tambah lagi? Ibu dari empat anak? Oh, Merlin, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jasmani dan rohaniku makin tak sehat. Tiga bocah itu sudah membuatku sesak napasss!"

* * *

Seharian penuh Harry dan Ginny beserta ketiga anak mereka tak ada di rumah. Mereka habiskan hari dengan keliling ke segala tempat wisata Muggle serta berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Tumben? Ya, karenan mumpung sang kepala keluarga ada di rumah dan memang... ada alasan yang menyertai aktivitas mereka di luar.

"Sering-seringlah begini, Dad. Aku akan bahagia dengan liburanku," seru James saat di The Leaky Cauldron. Ia sudah menandaskan setengah gelas butterbear pesanannya.

"Iya, Dad. Kalau begini kita semua bisa berkunjung ke tempat-tempat baru. Tambah-tambah pengalaman, Dad," sambung Al dengan masih tetap tenang.

Tak kalah hebohnya Lily ikut bersuara, "benar! Liburan kita akan lebih menyenangkan,"

Mereka semua kembali tertawa bersama. Satu meja di sudut pub para penyihir itu seolah ramai dengan banyak orang, padahal hanya ada 3 anak-anak dan 2 orang dewasa saja di sana. Ramainya sudah mirip 10 orang.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian senang. Jadi, jalan-jalan kita hari ini sukses, kan?" tanya Ginny makin menyemarakkan suasana. Ketiga bocah Potter itu mengangguk dan bersorak, "yeah!" bersamaan.

Harry tampak membenahi posisi duduknya, "tapi.. ada satu hal yang mau Dad umumkan kepada kalian," kata Harry dengan nada serius. Ginny dan anak-anak sontak menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Tadi pagi,"

Diam, "hemm," gumam mereka tampak mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dad baru saja dapat kabar kalau..,"

Diam dan tetap berguman, "hemm," bersamaan sambil sesekali menganguk.

"...esok Dad ada tugas misi besar." Satu kalimat sukses Harry selesaikan. "Misi yang Dad jalani selama 3 hari.. saja." sambung Harry cepat-cepat.

Diam, namun kali ini tak ada gumaman dari Ginny, James, Al, atau Lily. Hanya Lily yang sempat terdengar bersin. Suaranya lucu. "Seperti suara kucing tercepit," kata James menggoda namun tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

Mereka semua kecewa.

"Oke.. oke.. Dad tahu ini waktu liburan kalian dan kehadiran anggota keluarga yang lengkap amatlah sangat penting. Tapi Dad minta maaf. Dad juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk tugas ini. Ini tanggung jawab Dad pada Kementerian sebagai kepala divisi Auror. Dad harap kalian bisa memaklumi," tutur Harry meminta pertimbangan anak-anak dan istrinya.

Tangan Harry perlahan meraih tangan Ginny yang ada di atas pahanya. Ia meremasnya pelan. Menyalurkan rasa permintaan maafnya pada Ginny. James, Al, dan Lily tak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Harrry di bawah meja.

"I know..," bisik Ginny lirih, maniknya menatap mata Harry sayu. Kecewa, ya tentu saja. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ginny harus paham bagaimana pekerjaan suaminya itu. sejak mereka menikah, Ginny sudah setuju dan menerima apa adanya konsekuensi menjadi istri seorang Auror.

"Dad janji, saat Dad pulang nanti kita akan jalan-jalan lagi," rayuan maut Harry langsung disambut sorakan setuju dari para anak-anak. Cara ampuh merayu anak adalah memberikan iming-iming apa yang sangat mereka inginkan. Itu ilmu Harry.

* * *

Semua perlengkapan sudah siap, Harry siap berangkat setelah berpamitan pada anak-anaknya. "Jaga diri kalian, ya. Jangan nakal! James," panggil Harry sambil melihat putra tertuanya, "jangan buat onar, jangan jahili adik-adikmu, jaga Al, Lily dan Mom. Lelaki tertua harus bisa mengemban tanggung jawab melindungi siapapun. Terutama Mom dan adik-adik, paham!"

James langsung mengangguk paham. "Bagus," kata Harry sambil menepuk pundak James bangga. Satu persatu anak dicium dan berpelukan dengan sang ayah. Terakhir, Giliran Ginny yang mengantar Harry.

"Kau jaga diri, ya!" pesan Harry setelah mengecup lembut bibir Ginny. Agak lama seperti biasanya. "iya, aku paham. Aku harus kuat mengurus mereka bertiga sendiri,"

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku akan usahakan misi ini selesai tepat waktu. Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka dan pastinya.. kau. Tunggu aku empat hari lagi. Oke! Kita akan lanjutkan rencana kita saat di King's Cross." Harry mengerlingkan matanya merayu.

Belum sempat Ginny membalas, Harry kembali menciumnya dan segera ber-Apparate.

"Hah.. Oke, super Mom! Saatnya dimulai!" seru Ginny semangat.

\- Tbc -

* * *

Yuhu... awal yang sederhana.. baru dimulai.. bagaimana kedekatan Ginny dan anak-anaknya? Ikuti kisah di setiap chapternya hingga akhir, ya. Anne tunggu review kalian, teman-teman. Anne sayang kalian!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne x


	2. Anak Pertama

_Hi, everybody!_ Maaf Anne baru update sekarang. Kemarin Jumat perut sakit banget sampai nggak bisa berdiri. Selalu begini tiap bulannya *yang cewek pasti paham* Tapi, kali ini chapter 2nya sudah siap. Untuk giliran pertama langsung aja ke anak tertua, ya. Alias si **James Sirius Potter**. Kelakuan apa lagi dari James sampai Ginny ikut turun tangan?

Buat yag review thanks banget..!

Langsung aja cari tahu, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Hari pertama di tinggal Harry menciptakan suasana baru di rumah. Terutama pada Ginny. Meski di hari-hari biasa suaminya itu memang tak ada sepanjang siang, Ginny cukup terhibur dengan adanya Harry di rumah dari sore sampai pagi hari sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Malam tadi ia tidur sendiri. Dan malam ini... dipastikan tak akan ada lagi yang menamaninya di tempat tidur. "Cieee Mom kangen Dad, ya?" seru Lily tiba-tiba. Ginny tak sadar kalau putri bungsunya itu masuk ke dapur. Ginny sedang mencuci piring setelah acara makan malam selesai beberapa menit lalu.

Lily tampak mengambil cemilan di lemari es. "Ahh sejak kapan kau di situ, sayang?" kata Ginny menutupi rasa gugupnya. Wajahnya langsung merah tak tertahan. Ya, Ginny rindu Harry.

"Dua menit lalu. Mom, sih, yang melamun sendiri, sampai tak sadar Lily masuk," seru Lily menggoda.

"Ya iya, lah.. namanya juga saling mencintai, pasti merasa kehilangan, Lily. Walaupun baru sehari," Al rupanya ikut masuk dan mengambil segelas air putih. Ia ikut bermain mata dengan Ginny. Ikut-ikutan menggoda ibunya dengan meniru kebiasaan Harry saat menggoda Ginny. "Iya, iya. Mom kangen Dad kalian. Dan kau Al, jangan makin membuat Mom kangen dengan Dadmu,"

"Salah sendiri kenapa aku bisa mirip sekali dengan Dad," balas Al tak mau kalah.

"Mana Mom dan Dad tahu kau bisa mirip sekali dengan Dadmu, eh.. tapi kenapa kalian bisa cepat tahu kalau Mom sedang merindukan Dad hanya melihat ekspresi Mom?" tanya Ginny.

Ginny melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piring kotor dan membereskan beberapa sisa makanan yang tak habis. "Karena James juga seperti itu," jawab Al dan Lily bersamaan.

"James?" ulang Ginny tak percaya.

"Iya, lihat saja sendiri, Mom. Dia sedang..," Lily mendekat dang meminta Ginny merendahkan kepalanya, Lily berbisik, "jatuh cinta," katanya pelan.

Al tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya tampak antusias dengan perubahan dari kakak pertama mereka. "Mom harus lihat sendiri bagaimana James, apakah ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta atau kami saja yang salah melihatnya. Kau kan lebih pengalaman, Mom."

"Tapi aku rasa James benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis Hufflepuff itu," Al pergi berlalu sambil berguman tak jelas. Tapi.. Ginny mendengarnya.

* * *

Jam ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ginny melirik kembali lembaran naskah Daily Prophet yang masih harus ia sunting sekali lagi. Tahap final edit dari naskah rekannya tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.

Ruang tengah tampak sepi sekali. Biasanya Harry masih bangun dan menemaninya di sana. Kadang Harry ikut membawa berkas-berkasnya untuk bersama di kerjakan di ruang tengah. Tempat favorit Harry adalah sofa depan perapian. Kata Harry tempat itu nyaman sekali jika malam hari. Mengurus pekerjaan sekaligus menghangatkan diri.

Kebiasaan Ginny jika sudah melihat Harry terlalu serius, ia akan coba mendatanginya dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil bergelayut manja.

Dan sayangnya Ginny tak melihat pria berkacamata itu di sana sekarang, "Harry, kenapa kau begitu membuatku gila!" gerutu Ginny benar-benar merindukan suaminya.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur, ya?"

Ginny bangkit dari tempatnya menuju lantai dua, "saatnya inspeksi kamar,"

Mulai dari kamar paling dekat dengan tangga. Kamar Al. Ginny membuka kamar sang anak tengah dan melihat Al sudah terlelap. Tidurnya tenang di balik selimut yang menutupi sampai leher. Kamarnya tertata rapi.

Ginny membenahi rambut Al yang menutupi dahi dan menyingkirkannya. Ia juga menyingkirkan buku bacaan yang dipeluk Al. Anaknya itu sering sekali membaca sebelum tidur.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, bukunya setebal 500 halaman lebih. Harry sering marah karena kebiasaan Al yang suka membaca di tempat gelap dan posisi buku yang terlalu dekat dengan mata. Harry takut kalau anaknya bisa memakai kacamata seperti dirinya.

Bicara soal mata, Ginny melihat kelopak mata Al yang tertutup rapat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mirip sekali dengan Harry saat tidur. Ginny jadi tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya.

Putra keduanya itu memang jiplakan sang ayah. Ginny tak sengaja melihat foto ditembok kamar Al yang menunjukkan dirinya berangkulan dengan sang ayah. "Kalian mirip sekali," batin Ginny. Tangannya sampai tergerak mengelus foto itu.

Tidur Al nyenyak kehadiran Ginny di sana sama sekali tak mengusik tidurnya. "Mimpi indah, nak!" Ginny mengecup dahi Al lantas pergi.

Di kamar selanjutnya adalah kamar Lily. Kamar dengan warna putih dan pink yang mendominasi dinding dan perabotannya itu sunyi seiring sang penghuni kamar tertidur pulas. Seperti biasa, Lily tidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci kesukaannya. Namun di sampingnya terdapat boneka gadis berkuncir dua yang Ginny belikan ketika di Dublin saat bertugas liputan.

Malam ini Lily tidur tanpa mendapatkan cerita sebelum tidur. Malam ini giliran Harry yang bercerita, tapi apa daya. Harry tak ada di rumah. Ginny sempat menawari Lily untuk Ginny saja yang bercerita malam ini. Tapi Lily menolak.

Toh, Lily juga sudah tidur.

"Terakhir, kamar James," seru Ginny sembari menutup kamar Lily. Kamar James terletak tepat di depan kamar Lily serta di samping kamar Ginny dan Harry. Kamar James paling dekat dengan kamar orang tuanya karena James sendiri anak pertama di keluarga itu. Jadi saat James sudah cukup besar, Harry memberikan James kamar dekat dengan orang tuanya agar saat James menangis atau rewel, Ginny atau Harry bisa dengan cepat melihatnya.

Saat Ginny berbalik, ia melihat kamar James sedikit terbuka. "Apa dia lupa menutup pintu?"

Rupanya, saat Ginny akan menutup pintu kamar, ia melihat putranya itu masih duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. James seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan tangannya itu.. memeluk guling dengan sangat erat.

"Apa benar James sedang jatuh cinta?" Ginny kembali mengingat perkataan Al dan Lily saat di dapur. Mereka mengatakan tingkah laku James berbeda dari biasanya. Sedang jatuh cinta. Dan Ginny juga mendengar, Al tahu James sedang dekat dengan gadis Hufflepuff.

"James?"

"M-Mom?! Kenapa Mom belum tidur?" Tanya James salah tingkah.

Ginny melangkah masuk ke kamar putranya. Kamar itu kembali berantakan tiap kali James pulang liburan Hogwarts. "Selalu begini," batinnya.

Meski James anak yang sembrono, kamarnya selalu berantakan, tapi James memiliki penampilan yang tak seberantakan kamarnya. Bisa dibilang, James memiliki pesona ketampanan dari ayah dan kakeknya sekaligus. Ginny mengakui benar ketampanan putra pertamanya itu. Ditambah cerita Neville yang mengatakan James sudah mendapat banyak fans wanita sejak ia dipanggil maju untuk mengikuti seleksi asrama. Selain nama Potter yang tersemat dinamanya, James terkenal karena pesona ketampanannya.

"Seharusnya Mom yang tanya begitu. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Ginny terlalu bijaksana untuk tidak langsung bertanya pada James tentang kecurigaannya. "Kalau Dadmu yang tahu, entah disihir jadi apa kamu nanti,"

"Malah lebih aman kalau Dad yang tahu," seloroh James santai, "upss!" James menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat.

Ginny melotot. Ia malah lebih ditakuti oleh anak-anaknya daripada Harry. Bahkan Harry sendiri kadang takut dengannya. "Terkadang kau bisa lebih menakutkan dari Voldemort, sayang!" kata Harry pada suatu malam.

"Aku belum ngantuk, Mom," kata James.

"Lalu kenapa kalau belum ngantuk tidak coba cara lain agar bisa tidur?"

James mengernyit, "contohnya?"

"Seperti membaca buku, bukan memeluk guling seperti sedang memeluk gadis!" tunjuk Ginny pada tangan James yang sedari tadi memeluk guling. "Hah?" James langsung melepaskan guling dari pelukannya.

Diam. James hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan malu. Ginny menatap tajam putranya itu tanpa berkedip. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba.

"APA? Gadis? Gadis mana? Siapa, Mom? Ahh Mom bercanda, ya?" kata James gugup.

"Ehhh kenapa jadi gugup begitu?" Ginny duduk di pinggir ranjang James.

"Apanya yang gugup? Enggak kok!"

"Katakan saja, James!" Ginny kembali memaksa dengan nada menggoda.

"Katakan apa, Mom? Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Gadis itu,"

"Gadis apa?"

"Anak itu!"

"Anak apa?"

"Anak Ravenclaw yang manis itu, James!"

"Hufflepuff, Mom! Upss!"

Duarr! James langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Mukanya memerah. "Jebakanku berhasil," batin Ginny girang.

"Hufflepuff, iya Hufflepuff. Siapa namanya, James?"

Diam. James sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata. Baru kali ini James merasa kalah dikerjai orang lain. "Aku.. aaaagghhhh.. Mom! Aku baru mengenalnya—"

"Dan kau suka?" potong Ginny tiba-tiba.

"Iya," jawab James lemas. Ia menyerah juga. "Dia anak kelas 2. Aku melihatnya pertama saat seleksi asrama. Tapi aku belum ada perasaan padanya, Mom,"

Ginny manggut-manggut mendengar cerita James tentang cinta pertamanya itu. Mengingatkan dirinya dengan cinta pertamanya, Harry Potter, suaminya kini.

"Aku baru merasakan apa itu cinta pertama, Mom. Dan rasanya.. Wow! Ahh bukankah cinta pertama Mom adalah Dad sendiri? Iya, kan?"

Ginny mengangguk membenarkan, "iya kau benar. Dan rasanya.. kau sendiri tahukan rasanya. Apalagi saat cinta pertamamu jadi pendamping hidupmu. Sehari berpisah dengannya, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya," cerita Ginny membuatnya sedih.

"Mom rindu Dad, ya?" tanya James. Ia ikut kasihan dengan ibunya itu.

"Semua pasangan yang saling mencintai namun tiba-tiba berjauhan akan merasakan rasa yang sama seperti Mom, James. Suatu saat nanti kau akan paham bagaimana. Cukup cinta monyet ini dulu. Kau jatuh cinta kepada gadis.. lebih cepat satu tahun dari Dadmu, James. Ayahmu jatuh cinta pertama saat di tahun ke 4nya," Ginny kembali mengingatnya dengan sebal. Pasalnya, cinta pertama Harry bukanlah dengan dirinya. Melainkan dengan Cho Chang. Toh Ginny tetap bahagia, karena kini Harry menjadi miliknya.

"Sedangkan aku di tahun ke 3. Aku menang!" kata James bersorak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Eitss.. tunggu dulu. Mom jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Dadmu saat usia Mom bahkan lebih muda dari usia Lily sekarang. So, Mom-lah pemenangnya! Selamat malam, James!" Ginny keluar dan menutup pintu kamar James rapat.

Meninggalkan James yang terdiam dengan tangan masih terangkat ke udara.

"Aku kalah lagi dari Mom."

\- tbc -

* * *

Wehehe.. cerita James ini muncul setelah Anne nggak sengaja dengar lagunya Justin Bieber yang Baby. Dengan ngebayangin si Bieber yang masih unyu...

 _when I was 13, I had my first love_.. lirik itu tiba-tiba terbayang si James. Huaaa :D

Bagaimana, teman-teman? Nungguin kisah selanjutnya dari si anak tengah alias si Albus? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Jangan lupa review! Anne sayang kalian! ^_^

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	3. Anak Kedua

Hi, everyone! Anne balik lagi.. ini chapter 3nya siap untuk dibaca. Kali ini giliran si anak ke dua, alias si Albus Severus Potter. Kenapa dia?

 **Ninismsafitri** : Ini bagian si Al. Lily ngantri dulu, ya!

 **Atinnita579** : Hahaha si James mah masih anak baru gede soal cinta-cintaan. Maminya lebih senior dari dia! Ikuti terus sampai selesai, ya :)

Langsung saja, ya! _**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hari ini Ginny bak dipenjara di rumah. Kenapa?

Daily Prophet sedang mengadakan seleksi jurnalis baru, khususnya di bagian reporter olahraga. Sebagai jurnalis senior, Ginny diberikan mandat spesial sebagai penyeleksi tahap awal nama-nama yang akan lolos sebagai jurnalis khusus di bagian yang sama seperti dirinya selama ini bekerja.

Spesialnya, hari ini James dan Lily tidak ada di rumah sejak pagi. Mereka berdua ikut rekreasi keluarga Mr. Gorry, tetangga samping rumah, yang ingin berlibur ke pantai dengan anak tunggal mereka, Jasmine. Putrinya itu seumuran dengan James. Bahkan mereka sempat satu kelas di sekolah yang sama sebelum James dan Jasmine lulus. Jasmine juga sangat dekat dengan Lily karena sering bermain boneka bersama. Selera mereka sama, sama-sama suka warna pink.

Sebenarnya keluarga Mr. Gorry mengajak Ginny, James, Al, dan Lily untuk ikut pergi bersama mereka. Namun Ginny meminta maaf ia tidak dapat pergi karena pekerjaannya cukup banyak. Sedangkan Al beralasan ia sedang tak enak badan. Sebenarnya Al sendiri tak begitu suka berlibur ke pantai. Jadilah James dan Lily saja yang berangkat.

"Bisa aku bantu, Mom? Kau tampak parah sekali," Al muncul dari arah tangga. Tangannya memeluk sebuah buku berjudul 'Winter's Tale'. Tebalnya hampir setara dengan tebal kamus.

Ginny berhenti mengurut keningnya dan beralih melihat Al. "Aaaagg kalau kau sedang membaca, tak perlu, son. Selesaikan saja membacamu. Mom bisa kerjakan sendiri," sahut Ginny kembali memeriksa map berisi cv-cv para pelamar.

Al menarik satu kursi di hadapan Ginny. "Tidak, Mom. Aku sudah selesai membacanya. Malah aku mau bertanya ke Mom, kapan kita ke rumah Aunt Hermione. Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini dan meminjam bukunya yang lain," katanya.

Buku kusam setebal itu memang milik Hermione. Ginny ingat buku itu baru dipinjam dari Hermione dan dibaca Al sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi hari ini Al mengatakan ia sudah selesai membacanya dan ingin membaca buku lain. "Dulu aku nyidam apa, ya?" kata Ginny keheranan. Matanya masih terpaku dengan buku tebal yang diletakkan Al di atas meja, dekat tumpukan map miliknya.

"Apa, Mom?" tanya Al memperjelas kata-kata ibunya tadi.

"Tidak-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Al. Hanya mengingat masa lalu saja," elak Ginny. Ia terkikik pelan saat mengingat ia perna meminta Harry mencarikan 3 buku karya Gilderoy Lockhart untuk dirinya.

Karena berbagai ancaman dari Ginny yang sedang hamil 3 bulan, Harry sampai bersusah payah ijin pulang dari Kementerian lebih cepat dari biasa hanya untuk membeli buku-buku mantan gurunya itu. Sampainya di rumah dengan membawa tiga buku itu, ternyata ia dikejutkan dengan apa yang Ginny sebenarnya ingin lakukan.

Bukannya membacanya, Ginny malah membuka lembar demi lembar buku-buku itu dan menciumi baunya dengan girang. "Bau buku-buku ini lebih harum daripada bau-mu sayang," kata Ginny.

Akibat penasaran dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Ginny, Harry ikut tergerak melakukan hal yang sama. Mencium bau buku yang baru ia beli. Lalu apa yang terjadi? "Iyyyaacckkkk...," Harry enek dan merasa mual mencium bau buku-buku baru itu.

Bau tintanya menyengat sekali.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tak ada pekerjaan lain, coba sekarang kau buka satu persatu map di sampingmu itu. Bacakan nama, usia, dan pengalaman bekerjanya!"

"Oke!" seru Al. Ia memulai membuka map dari tumpukan paling atas.

"Stevannie Hans, wanita, 25 tahun, pernah mengisi kolom 'penyihir menulis' Daily Prophet saat ia kelas 6 di Hogwarts. Menjadi pemain quidditch di sebuah klub kecil.. kenapa dia tak menyebutkan nama klubnya? Apa dia bohong?.. dan sekali menjadi kapten. Posisinya seeker... Wow hebat! Apa dia bisa menulis sambil terbang di atas sapunya, ya?"

"Lanjutkan membacamu, Al. Jangan kau hayati seperti membaca buku cerita!" potong Ginny saat mendengar Al malah asik mengidentifikasi sendiri nama kandidiat itu.

Al lantas tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan membaca setiap nama pelamar.

Di map terakhir, "ahh Mom, masukan saja mereka semua! Pengalaman mereka tak sembarangan," kata Al sembari membuka map terakhir.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja, siapa yang terakhir?"

Al melihat sekilas foto sang pelamar dan membaca namanya, "Jonathan Allensky, pria, 27 tahun.. oh Merlin, kenapa dia tampak tua sekali? Bahkan masih terlihat lebih muda Dad daripada dia?" tutur Al tanpa ia sadari.

Ginny mengurut keningnya pusing. Putra keduanya itu terlalu kritis. Bahkan dengan Al, hal kecil jadi dipermasalahkan oleh Al. "Berarti Dadmu masih tampak muda?" tanya Ginny sudah pasrah.

"Iyalah, Mom. Dulu, ayah teman-temanku di sekolah sebelum Hogwarts terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Dad. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Padahal umur ayah mereka tak jauh beda bahkan sama dengan Dad. Emm.. aku mengira ayah-ayah mereka terlalu banyak tekanan pekerjaan Muggle.

Aku melihat sendiri ada ayah temanku yang penampilannya acak-acakan saat menjemput ke sekolah, Mom!" cerita Al begitu bersemangat.

Ginny hanya manggut-manggut, hanya beberapa menjawab dalam hati, "apakah kau sejeli itu, nak? Kau mengamati semua orang?" batin Ginny tak percaya.

"Dan aku yakin.. kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti paling tidak aku akan seawet muda Dad. Wajah kami kan, sama-sama baby face." Al senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sampai lupa dengan map terakhir yang belum diselesaikannya karena terlalu serius memikirkan masa depannya yang apakah awet muda atau berwajah boros.

Ginny menyahut map yang ada di tangan Al dan membacanya sendiri, "nah, karena kau begitu mirip Dadmu, apa kau tak takut Mom bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu, nak?" tanya Ginny selepas menulis kriteria si pelamar map terakhir. Pekerjaannya selesai juga.

"Ow.. tidak akan, Mom!" jawab Al sangat yakin.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Ginny cepat-cepat, matanya langsung tertuju ke manik hijau putranya itu. "Karena...,"

"Kami pulang!" suara Al terputus dengan sorakan kedua saudaranya yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan barang-barang ke atas meja ruang tamu. James dan Lily sudah menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas sofa sambil bercengkrama seru.

Al kembali memandang ibunya, "karena cinta kalian abadi. Tak pernah bisa digoyahkan hanya karena seseorang mirip dengan pasangan kalian dari segi wajah. Rasa cinta kalian itu tulus dari sini, Mom," tunjuk Al ke arah dadanya.

Ginny terpukau dengan penjelasan Al yang tiba-tiba. Anaknya itu seolah berubah bak pujangga cinta. Tanpa berkata-kata lain, Al langsung berlari menghampiri James dan Lily yang sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi. "Kalian belikan mainan yang aku pesan, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Al. Bahkan Mr. Gorry membelikanmu yang edisi terbaru!" kata James menujukkan sebuah boneka action figure superhero Muggle favorit Al, Spiderman.

"Wow! Mana-mana!"

Al sudah berhambur dengan kedua saudaranya bahagia.

Al tetaplah anak-anak. Ia masih suka bermain dan bercanda dengan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi.. jiwa-jiwa kritis Al memang jadi hal spesial bagi keluarga Potter.

"Dasar anak itu!" spesial, khususnya bagi Ginny.

-tbc -

* * *

Wehehe.. nyidamnya Ginny ini kejadian nyata dari ibu Anne pas nyidam Anne dulu.. Ngakunya ibu sih begitu.. Aduhh parah juga si ibu aku kalau dingat-ingat. Tapi.. jadi tembus gitu ke akunya, sekarang jadi suka sama buku, hehehe..

Apakah nyidamnya ibu teman-teman jadi berpengaruh dengan kalian sekarang? Kayak Anne?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa review!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	4. Anak Ketiga

_Hi, everyone!_ Ini Anne. Kisah ke empat muncul dengan Lily Luna Potter, si anak bungsu, jadi pusat masalah. Apa yang dilakukan Lily sampai Ginny kelimpungan panik? Iya.. Ginny panik!

Ada apa, ya?

 **LA31** : Oh, ya? Mungkin karena tokoh Lily kan masih ada di dekat orang tua, I mean masih tinggal sama Harry Ginny, jadi secara nggak langsung pasti berhubungan langsung sama si Lily. Entahlah.. mungkin itu jadi salah satu penyebabnya. Menurutmu?

 **Ninismsafitri** : Heheh.. tapi emang enak juga kok ya bau buku baru itu. Tapi asal kamu tahu aja, sekarang ibu aku nggak suka bau buku. Langsung pusing katanya. Cuma pas hamil aku aja, aneh ya? Hehe.. ini nih Lily udah siap! :P

Langsung saja, yuk!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Harry baru saja mengirim pesan burung hantu pagi ini. Isi suratnya menjelaskan misinya sukses besar, bahkan lebih cepat dari prediksi awal. Harry mampu memimpin anak buahnya untuk mengamankan wilayah yang terserang dementor menjadi kembali stabil.

"Dan kata Dad, besok ia bisa pulang secepatnya. Hari ini Dad masih harus memastikan bahwa semuanya aman, jadi esok Dad bisa pulang dengan tenang..," jelas Ginny mengumumkan isi pesan Harry pada anak-anaknya di meja makan.

Sorak gembira para Potter junior membahana di ruang makan mengingat mereka semua berkumpul di sana. "Dad memang hebat! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Dad dulu bisa mengalahkan Voldemort di depannya langsung? Pasti keren!" pikir James dengan mulut penuh dengan sosis goreng.

"Cerita perjuangan Dad dan teman-temannya kan sudah masuk pelajaran sejarah sihir, James. Apa kamu sudah lupa?" seru Al. Ia meminta selembar roti tambahan.

"Ya itu kan di buku, aku ingin melihatnya langsung, Al!"

"Sayangnya.. saat itu kau belum lahir. Dan tak mungkin kau bisa melihatnya langsung," Al tampak mengambil selai coklat untuk kesekian kalianya, namun dengan cepat ia letakkan kembali setelah Ginny melemparkan ancaman singkat.

Al sering tak terkendali jika melihat apapun yang berbau coklat. "Oke, Mom!" gerutu Al lemas.

"Itu masalahnya.. kenapa sih pertempuran itu terjadi saat kita belum lahir?" James protes.

"Ehh sudah bagus kalian lahir saat dunia kita sudah aman. Dulu kami menginginkan suasana yang seperti ini, anak-anak. Setiap hari ada ancaman, mau cari hiburan.. tiba-tiba harus perang. Mau belajar nyaman, pasti ada keributan. Kami dulu tak pernah bisa menikmati sarapan pagi kita dengan nyaman di meja makan. Apalagi tahun 1998. Itu tahun paling mengerikan bagi hidup kami."

Anak-anak hanya bisa diam dan semakin memahami bagaimana kondisi berat orang tuanya dulu. "Lily? Kau kenapa, nak?" tanya Ginny melihat keanehan dari diri putrinya itu.

"Aku tak—"

Prannkkkk... Tubuh Lily ambruk dan menghantam meja makan. Gelas berisi jus jeruk di dekatnya jatuh membasahi lantai. "James, Al tolong bersihkan pecahannya, Mom bawa Lily ke kamar dulu," Ginny panik melihat Lily pingsan.

Dengan sedikit sentuhan sihir, tubuh Lily menjadi ringan dan dengan segera Ginny menggendong Lily menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Lily hanya demam biasa, Gin. Tak perlu khawatir. Kalau panasnya masih tetap tinggi sampai tiga hari, kau bisa bawa langsung ke St. Mungo," kata Hannah dengan sebotol ramuan yang baru ia minumkan ke Lily.

Neville berdiri di dekat ranjang melihat Lily kasihan, "mungkin dia rindu Harry, Gin. Lily kan dekat sekali dengan Harry. Sudah berhari-hari dia tak bertemu ayahnya." Kata Neville pelan, takut tidur Lily terusik.

"Mungkin," balas Ginny pelan.

"Aku berikan beberapa ramuan untuk beberapa hari. Semoga Lily lekas sembuh," Hannah dan Neville berpamitan kepada Ginny dan dua anak laki-laki di sana. "Jaga adik kalian, ya! Jangan dikerjai!" pesan Neville pada James dan Al. Namun yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah James.

Menjelang malam, panas Lily semakin tinggi. Ginny sampai tak tega meninggalkan putrinya itu sendirian. "Aduhh aku masih harus mengecek nama-nama baru itu. Nggak mungkin aku bawa kerjaanku di kamar Lily?" Ginny memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Lily. Kamar itu tak begitu luas, ditambah lagi beberapa perlengkapan kerja Ginny ada di kamarnya.

"Aku bawa Lily ke kamarku saja selagi dia tertidur,"

Kembali Ginny membuat tubuh Lily ringan dan menggendongnya menuju kamarnya dengan Harry. Sesampainya di kamar, Ginny meletakkan tubuh Lily di posisi tempat Harry tidur. "Tidur, ya, nak. Mom di sini," kata Ginny menenangkan Lily yang bergerak-gerak menyamankan tidurnya. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat ujung bantal yang ia tiduri.

Satu jam berlalu dan tak terjadi apa-apa pada Lily. Ginny mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lancar sampai tak terasa malam semakin larut. "Jadi lupa memeriksa dua anak laki-laki itu. Apa mereka sudah tidur, ya?"

Satu persatu kamar putra-putranya diperiksa. Semuanya aman terkendali dengan Al dan James tertidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Hari ini mereka tak membuat ulah. Malahan Ginny merasa terbantu oleh James dan Al yang ikut mengurus Lily yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Dad.. Dad mana Dad—"

"Lily?!" Ginny hampir menabrak meja sesaat ia mendengar suara Lily dari kamarnya. "Sayang.. kau kenapa? Istirahat ya, nak!" Ginny mengelus pelan rambut merah Lily sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

Mata Lily terbuka, "Dad, mana Dad, Mom? Lily merasa ada Dad di sini? Mana?" wajahnya tampak bahagia saat menyebut ayahnya. "Ada bau Dad," katanya pelan.

Ginny menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Lily, panasnya sudah turun. "Sayang, Dad baru pulang besok. Jadi Lily istirahat dulu, ya? Mom temani," pinta Ginny lembut.

"Tapi sepertinya Dad ada di sini?"

Ginny mendekat ke wajah Lily untuk mencium dahinya. "Hemm," ada bau yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke hidungnya saat Ginny mendekat ke wajah Lily. Rupanya ini yang membuat Lily merasakan kehadiran sang ayah.

Aroma tubuh khas Harry tercium dari bantal yang ditiduri Lily. Ginny ingat, karena kesibukannya di hari-hari ini, ia lupa mengganti sarung bantal ranjangnya. Dan bantal Harry menjadi penyebab Lily merasakan kehadiran ayahnya.

"Lily kangen Dad, ya?" tanya Ginny ikut tidur di samping Lily. Pekerjaannya benar-benar ia tinggalkan. Lebih penting Lily daripada lembaran-lembaran CV itu.

Lily mengangguk. Ia menangis. "Auww, tenanglah, sayang. Dad akan segera pulang. Daddy sedang bekerja. Ini kan tanggung jawab Dad, Lily pasti sudah paham, kan, bagaimana pekerjaan Daddy Lily?" Ginny berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Lily.

"Mom paham bagaimana perasaan Lily. Mom juga rindu Dad, sayang. Tapi memang kita harus memahami bagaimana konsekuensi pekerjaan Dad. Kita harus bangga dengan Dad. Coba Lily ingat, bagaimana tadi pagi James ingin melihat keberanian Dad melawan Voldemort di masa lalu. Padahal semua kisah itu sudah tertulis di buku sejarah."

Lily kembali terdiam. Ia masih terjaga mendengarkan penuturan ibunya. "Tapi Lily mau Dad," katanya lirih.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi Lily harus janji, Lily istirahat. Ini sudah malam. Lily harus cepat sembuh.. biar besok waktu ketemu Dad, Lily sudah sembuh. Nanti kalau Dad lihat Lily sakit, mana bisa Dad ajak Lily jalan-jalan? Dad janji ajak Lily, James, Al dan Mom jalan-jalan, kan? Ya? Lily tidur, ya?"

Butuh berkali-kali Ginny memberikan pengertian pada Lily. Sampai akhirnya, "Lily harus sembuh. Besok Lily mau jalan-jalan sama Dad," katanya pelan. Wajahnya semakin dilesakkan ke bantal Harry. Lily menyesap bau sang ayah penuh kerinduan.

Lily akhirnya tertidur. Napasnya terlihat teratur dan tenang. "Lily tidur di sini apa aku—"

"Biarkan saja."

"Harry!"

"Shttttttt!" Harry masuk ke kamar dan meminta Ginny tak keras-keras bersuara. Suaminya pulang. "Biarkan dia tidur di sini," kata Harry sembari menatap Lily yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku pulang, Ginny. Aku berniat mengejutkanmu malam ini.. eh.. malah aku yang dikejutkan dengan kalian berdua," Harry mengamati Ginny yang tampak tak percaya dirinya pulang.

"Ak—aku, aku—"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ginny!" kata Harry langsung mencium lembut, tepat di bibir Ginny. Melumatnya dengan penuh cinta. "Me too!" balas Ginny sambil menngambil napas.

Satu hal yang mereka harapkan malam ini, Lily tak kembali menangkapbasah mereka berciuman sama seperti saat tragedi lampu hijau peringatan Lily di dalam mobil.

\- tbc -

* * *

Lily selesai.. lalu? Siapa lagi?

Chapter 5 akan mengakhiri kisah ini. Ditunggu review kalian juga, teman-teman!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne


	5. Anak Keempat?

_Hi, everyone!_ Anne akhirnya muncul juga. Anne mau bilang mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang lama menunggu cerita ini selesai. Biasanya aku update setiap harinya tapi ini sampai dua hari tak muncul-muncul. Hari pertama tugas kuliah yang numpuk dan presentasi yang buat aku nguras tenaga, jadi bisa lanjut cerita seperempat. Terus kemarin, teman-teman di kampus lagi ada acara, jadi pulang ke rumah sudah sore banget dan badan capek luar biasa.

Dan hari ini (21 Mei '15), aku ada kuliah pagi, sampai bawa laptop buat nyelesaiin cerita ini di kelas. Untung dosen nggak jadi datang. Tinggal sedikit, niatnya dibawa pulang, dilanjut di rumah. Ehh setengah jam sampai di rumah, kakek aku pingsan di rumahnya.. dan beliau meninggal dunia. Jadinya dari jam 12 siang sampai tadi sore aku full di rumah duka buat bantu-bantu. Jadinya malam setelah Isya' aku baru bisa lanjut ngetik.

Sekali lagi Anne mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _chapter_ ini. Dan mohon doanya teman-teman semua buat kakek aku yang baru meninggal hari ini, 21 Mei 2015. Semoga amal ibadanya diterima dan tenang di sisiNya. Amin.

 _Thanks_ buat yang _review_ , sekali lagi maaf kalau sudah menunggu lama.

Langsung saja, ya.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Huahh" Lily menguap pelan dalam tidurnya. Badannya masih sedikit sakit dengan posisi tidur terlentang.

Seketika Lily kembali menyamankan tidurnya dengan mencoba tidur miring kekiri. Mencoba memeluk sesuatu di sisi itu.

Sedikit keras dan memiliki suhu hangat. Bergerak tenang seperti makhluk yang.. sedang bernapas. Dan itu.. memiliki rambut yang sangat tebal..

"DAD!"

Sosok berpiama yang tertidur di sampingnya tidak berkutik sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya ia bersuara, "Dad nggak bi-bisa napas, sayang! Uhukk!" kata Harry semakin mengeratkan pelukan pelukan Lily di atas tubuhnya.

"Hey, ini masih pagi, Lily. Istirahatlah lagi.., turun dari badan Dad! Kasihan Daddymu tak bisa bernapas," Ginny rupanya ikut terbangun akibat gerakkan tiba-tiba Lily. Ranjang mereka sampai bergerak-gerak hampir ambruk.

"Minum obat, ya! Semalam Mom bilang kamu belum minum obat. Mumpung kamu bangun, Dad minumkan, ya! Nanti kalau Lily masih sakit, Dad nggak mau ajak Lily jalan-jalan," ancam Harry sembari mengambil ramuan yang sudah disiapkan Ginny di atas nakas.

Lily menggangguk pasrah dan menenggak sesendok ramuan berwarna hijau yang disodorkan ayahnya. "Lily di sini saja, ya. Tidur sama Dad! Please!" matanya perlahan sulit dibuka. Kantuk mulai Lily rasakan.

"Tidurlah, sayang! Dad di sini,"

Mereka bertiga akhrinya tidur bersama dengan Lily lelap di antara tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

"Badannya sudah lemas saat Lily bermain di pantai, Dad. Lily cuma sempat bermain pasir dengan Jasmine. Belum sempat berenang, kok," James menjelaskan perkara sakitnya Lily keesokan paginya. Harry, Ginny dan ketiga anaknya sedang beraktifitas di taman.

Ginny sedang menanam beberapa bibit bunga, James dan Al bekerjasama membuat lubang-lubang kecil di sekeliling tanah kosong. "Nah.. terus kenapa Lily nggak istirahat? Minta Mr. Gorry antar Lily pulang?" tanya Harry pelan terkesan manja.

"Lily takut merepotkan mereka, Dad. Saat itu Lily masih kuat ikut jalan-jalan,"

"Tapi besoknya kamu sampai pingsan, Lily! Itu parah!" sergah Al tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Lily nggak kuat pagi itu.." Harry memeluk Lily dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sejak memasang tiang tanaman rumah yang patah, Harry lebih memilih menemani Lily yang duduk diteras dan membiarkan istri dan kedua putranya membereskan taman di depan rumah mereka.

"Lain kali, kalau Lily merasa nggak enak badan, Lily langsung bilang, ya. Ke Mom atau Dad. Kalau ada James atau Al juga tak apa. Asalkan ada yang bisa membantu Lily. Meskipun itu menurut Lily belum parah, tetap bilang, ya!" Tutur Harry memberikan petuah. Lily tersenyum paham.

Panas tubuh Lily sudah turun sejak ia melihat ayahnya tidur di sampingnya. Berhubung badan Lily masih lemas. Harry memutuskan untuk menunda acara jalan-jalan mereka menunggu sampai Lily sembuh total.

Pemberitahuan itu Harry umumkan pada dua putranya langsung setelah sarapan. Sontak James bak mengomando Al langsung bersorak protes karena rencana lama mereka harus ditunda karena Lily sakit.

"Lily! Kenapa kau pakai sakit segala sih?!" gerutu James marah.

"JAMES! Apa kau mau menggantikan Lily sakit?" Ginny naik darah. "Ampun, Mom!" Jawab James menyerah.

Syukurlah, meski kecewa James dan Al akhirnya setuju juga tidak meminta acara jalan-jalan mereka dilanjutkan. Alasan mereka adalah Lily sendiri. Jika Lily sakit dan tetap memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan kerepotan sendiri dengan kondisi Lily yang masih lemas.

"Sekali-kali dua anak itu harus belajar memahami keadaan, sayang!" kata Ginny sudah berganti piama tidur. Harry menyempatkan membaca buku teknologi Muggle yang beberapa hari lalu baru ia beli.

Harry tersenyum mendengar penuturan istrinya itu. Ginny paling bisa memberikan hukuman yang mendidik bagi anak-anaknya. "Kau cerdas, sayang! Sekalian aku jadi bisa istirahat untuk beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih, ya!" ujar Harry di balik bukunya.

"Sama-sama, istirahatlah, sayang,"

Tanpa diminta, Harry tiba-tiba langsung menutup bukunya dan bersandar manja di pundak Ginny. Tak lupa kacamatanya sudah diletakkan di meja, di atas buku yang baru ia baca.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi semanja Lily, Harry?"

"Kau tak lupa dengan rencana kita sebelum aku tugas waktu itu, kan? Lebih tepatnya saat di stasiun? Fourrrr?!" Harry mengacungkan keempat jarinya ke arah Ginny.

Merlin! Suami Ginny itu ternyata mengingat apa yang direncanakannya sendiri. "Rupanya kau serius, Harry," kata Ginny pelan.

"Ow, tentu saja, sayang. Sudah lama aku tak mengurus bayi. Saat misi beberapa hari lalu, aku sempat menyelamatkan bayi berumur tiga bulan dari kecupan Dementor. Kalau saja ia tak menangis, aku tak tahu nasip anak itu bagaimana?" cerita Harry penuh semangat. Ia makin mengeratkan posisi tidurnya di sisi tubuh Ginny.

Membiarkan tangan Ginny mengelus-elus rambutnya pelan. Harry sangat suka itu.

"Wahh, kasihan sekali. Tapi anak itu tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Tak apa, ibunya segera ditemukan sesaat aku membawa anak itu ke pos. Anak itu cantik sekali, Ginny!" Harry menatap Ginny penuh binar-binar kebahagiaan. Mata Harry terlihat lebih sipit karena tak memakai kacamata.

Jari Ginny mengusap kelopak mata Harry, "kau sampai punya kantung setebal ini, Harry. Katakan kalau kau kurang tidur selama misi itu!" ekspresi wajah Harry langsung berubah muram mendengar nada bicara Ginny seperti mengintrogasi tersangka pembunuhan.

"Ya begitulah.. pagi sampai sore aku mengatur rencana pembebasan warga ataupun menangkap Dementor yang keliaran. Malamnya.. puncak penyerangan. Jadi.. kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," kata Harry kembali dengan posisi berbaring. Sekarang Harry sudah memposisikan diri akan tidur meski kepala dan tangannya memeluk tubuh Ginny erat.

"Nah.. itu artinya kau benar-benar harus tidur sekarang," Ginny terus mengusap-usap rambut Harry. Terus.

"Ehh.. terus rencana itu bagaimana?"

"Tapi kau kan butuh istirahat? Memangnya kau kuat? Kau baru saja pulang dini hari kemarin, apalagi kemarin kau tidur juga dirusuhi Lily, Harry!"

Keduanya diam namun Ginny tetap mengusap-usap rambut hitam tebal Harry pelan. Sejujuranya Harry sendiri lelah, tapi dirinya meminta untuk.. "sejak melihat anak itu, aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan lagi, sayang," Harry kembali bercerita, "anak itu berambut hitam dan manis sekali.. aku jadi mengingat Lily," mata Harry perlahan terpejam, kembali membayangkan wajah bayi perempuan yang ia selamatkan beberapa hari lalu.

"Coba sekarang kau bayangkan bagaimana wajah anak perempuan ke empat kita, Ginny. Kau mau ia berwajah seperti aku apa dirimu?"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kita akan punya anak perempuan lagi? Padahal kita—"

"Bayangkan dulu bagaimana wajahnya, baru nanti kita buat bersama," kata Harry santai. Tak sadar di samping Harry istrinya itu sudah membelalakkan mata ngeri.

Ginny menelan ludahnya susah payah, "oke.. bagaimana kalau dia berambut merah sepertiku? Biar anak-anak kita seimbang. Dua berambut hitam, dua berambut merah. Perempuan ya?" tanya Ginny pelan, tangannya terus mengusap rambut Harry, "ya.. bolehlah mirip dengan dirimu, asalkan beberapa bagian di wajahnya mirip denganku. Misalnya bibir, kalau mata? Bolehlah dia sepertimu. Biar sama dengan Al. Terus namanya aku ing—"

Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar pelan dari mulut Harry, tidak seperti biasanya Harry mendengkur, hanya saat Harry benar-benar kelelahan saja pria tiga anak itu bisa mendengkur, walaupun pelan.

Harry tertidur. "Kau benar-benar kelelahan, sayang. Masih saja kau memaksa rencana. Padahal," Ginny terdiam sejenak. Menghentikan usapannya di rambut Harry dan memilih ikut berbaring tanpa melepaskan pelukan tangan Harry dari tubuhnya, "kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan anak ke empat kita malam ini. Karena hari ini masa sub—"

Ginny tak melanjutkan gumamannya, ia siap menyusul Harry dimimpi indah malam ini.[]

 **\- Fin -**

* * *

 **Selesai!**

Anne mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca dan menunggu sampai _chapter_ terakhir ini. Sepanjang cerita jika ada _typo_ , kata-kata yang tidak berkenan atau keterlambatan update _chapter_ mohon Anne dimaafkan, ya! Anne tahu kalian baik dan tidak sombong. Hehehe!

Tinggalkan kesan, pesan, atau saran di _review_ ya. Ditunggu juga _request_ cerita dari kalian semua. Kalau Anne mampu, Anne buatkan. Bagi yang _review_ di _chapter_ ini, kalau mampu bisa Anne balas lewat PM ya.

Sekali lagi _thank you so much_! Anne sayang kalian!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


End file.
